Knowing the Positions
by Dreamers' World
Summary: not really set in series Yuuri knows all the positions... YuuRam OoC


Summary: not really set in the series; Yuuri knows all the positions... YuuRam

Out-of-characterness for Yuuri ahead, you've been warned!

**Knowing the Positions**

Yuuri walked silently into the dark room and looked down at the bed. More specifically he looked down at the beautiful figure lying on said bed. Yuuri wasn't exactly admitting this in so many words (more like subtle actions) but he had become very attracted to his fiancé (from the moment he met him). And, not that he was mentioning this to anyone (Conrart included), he had recently admitted, to himself, that he cared for Wolfram in a more than friend capacity for quite some time.

Studying Wolfram's position, Yuuri realized that he was nowhere near where he would need to be. Yuuri, paying more attention to his fiancé's sleeping patterns than his soon-to-be brothers-in-law would find acceptable, noticed that Wolfram didn't kick or punch once he got into the correct place. Once he got that realization, Yuuri also recognized a pattern to the positions. The cycle lasted nine days and it took Yuuri four cycles to realize it as a pattern. Ever since, Yuuri would move the sleeping form to avoid bodily injury. Well, that was the excuse Yuuri used to justify it to himself and while it was a part of it, it wasn't the entire truth. Yuuri also thought that if that was when Wolfram stopped getting violent then that must be when he was most comfortable, so why not help him get there as soon as possible, right?

Yuuri carefully kneeled onto the side of the bed so as to not disturb the sleeping occupant and then began to gently move him into the correct position from the cycle. He then smoothed out an errant hair and ran his hand along the other boy's cheek.

"…Yuuri…?" Wolfram awoke slightly, confused. _What's going on…?_

"Go back to sleep." Yuuri said softly.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Wolfram. You worry too much. Just get some sleep." Yuuri slowly retracted his hand after finally realizing that he had yet to remove it before then.

Wolfram bolted upright in the bed, fully awake now, "Where are you going? Why are you leaving in the middle of the night?"

Yuuri stared at Wolfram with a look of puzzlement, shook his head as if to clear it, and then asked, "Where the hell did that conclusion come from?"

"Well," Wolfram started before looking away and blushing slightly, "You're being all nice to me, you're dressed, and you seem to want me to go back to sleep really quickly."

"I just haven't put my pajamas on yet and you need to sleep. Am I not normally nice to you?"

"You're normally just as nice to me as you are to everyone else. Right now, you're being… a different kind of nice."

"Different nice?" Yuuri smiled.

"It's like you like me or something…" Wolfram mumbled beneath his breath.

"What was that, Wolf?" Yuuri asked not hearing his fiancé.

"Nothing!" Wolfram exclaimed before throwing himself back onto the bed, facing away from the king and shutting his eyes tightly.

Yuuri leaned over Wolfram next to his ear and whispered, "Like someone acts towards someone that they love?"

Wolfram's eyes immediately widened completely, "Y-y-yuuri!" He sat up and placed his hand over his ear, blushing furiously now.

"Is there a problem, Wolf?" Yuuri questioned leaning towards him.

"Are you feeling all right? Were you with Anissina? Did she try out a new invention on you?"

"I wasn't with Anissina! I just wanted to say good night to my fiancé. Is that so wrong?" Yuuri shouted after getting off the bed and beginning to change into his night clothes.

"I'm not saying its wrong, in fact, it would be right under normal circumstances but it's different. You aren't normally like this."

"You only think that because you've been sleeping…" Yuuri grumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" Wolfram asked now being the one that was confused.

"I mean that I've been doing this for several months!"

"Doing what, Yuuri?"

"I move you into the correct position, watch you sleep for a little bit and then go to sleep myself." Yuuri admitted almost guiltily, sitting on the edge of the bed now.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I LOVE you!"

"What? How? Why?"

Yuuri climbed onto the bed in front of Wolfram and placed his hands against his cheeks before responding, "I love you because of who you are." He lightly pressed their lips together before answering his last question, "Because it's too hard not too." Yuuri's lips found their way to Wolfram's once again, albeit more passionately this time. Wolfram wrapped his arms around his king's neck and pulled him down on top of him as he lay back on their bed.

After a few minutes, Yuuri pulled back and placed a light kiss to his right cheek and forehead. He laid down next to Wolfram as he wrapped his arms around his waist and spooned him, pulling him in close.

"I love you, Wolfram." Yuuri whispered, snuggling into his love.

"I love you too, Yuuri." Wolfram replied, snuggling back into him.

And even though Wolfram wasn't in his 'proper position', he didn't have any problems sleeping that night…

Please review... my first posted fic and i need (preferably) constructive criticism! Please?


End file.
